


We should tell them Sarah

by JJDeservesBetter



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: Being Found, Being Lost, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Relationship(s), Someone Please Adopt JJ, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJDeservesBetter/pseuds/JJDeservesBetter
Summary: After the storm everything on the Outer Banks was terrible, John B and Sarah Camerom where now officially missing in sea. Searching never stopped for days, but hope was slowly dying after every boat that came back without news.
Relationships: John B/Sarah Cameron, Pope/Kiara
Kudos: 50





	We should tell them Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is the first thing I ever wrote so let me know please what you think about.  
> This is basically how a imagine things were after the first week of the disappearance.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And also English is not my mother language so it may sound a little weird.

One weak has passed after the storm that hit Outer Banks and took John B and Sarah Cameron into the deep of the sea. The Pogues were now in the porch of Jhon's old house. All of them were looking at the horizon and waiting, maybe hoping actually that their friends would just walk in at any time, like nothing ever happened.

  
"Ya" He called 'You think they can be alive?' JJ said getting to his feet and walking around the porch.

"Don't know bro" Pope presses his cap in his hands thigh "They never found the Phantom".

"Yet. They didn't found the Phantom yet" Kie corrected "They will find it on land, down there in Mexico. Where they are safe and sound now".

She looked back at the boys and smiled. A sad and tragic smile. Pope goes to wrap his arms around her "They are probably just chillin' now on the beach" JJ says going inside the house.

"I want to believe Pope" She whispers "I just don't know if I can" She sobs and hugs him deeper "I want him back" And like that she falls into his arms. Knees fading and core trembling. She cries against his chest and he cries softly against her hair.  
Inside the house, sitting in Jhon's old bed, there he is, the last of the Pogues murmuring for his lost friend. In a silent cry JJ found himself.

* * *

  
  
But at an almost desert beach in the Bahamas there was a pair of teenagers, looking the sunset while sitting on the sand just below a tree.

They were close, side by side, arms touching and hair going with the wind. She was hugging her knees against her chest and he had one hand on her low back. They almost looked like a normal couple, but the sadness in their semblance betrayed them.

  
"I think we should call them". She supports her head in his shoulder. "Just to make things better for them, what do you think Vlad?" She turned to look at him.

  
"Yeah". He comes closer and kisses her forehead. "We should tell them Sarah".


End file.
